Love Potion
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: YxY What happens when Yuugi just happens to drink magically contaminated soda? Why, he falls in love with the first person he sees! Will Yami take advantage of the situation when the object of his affections suddenly starts returning them? Heck yeah!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Love Potion  
**Part:** 0?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Jap names, pervyness to come, possessiveness to come, shounen-ai and yaoi to come (obviously), shoujo-ai  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor/PWP  
**Pairings: **YxY for sure, possibly some others.  
**Story Rating:** M/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I dun own YGO, but I do own Bliss. /whispers/ I'll trade her for hardcore YxY smut!

**Description: **What happens when Yuugi just happens to drink magically-contaminated soda? Why, he falls in love with the first person he sees! Will Yami take advantage of the situation when the object of his affections suddenly starts returning them? Two words: Hell.yes.

**Notes:  
**_xBliss' thoughtsx  
_-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Prologue

"As you can see, the process of soda-making isn't blah blah blah blah…" The woman droned on.

The woman herself was nothing exceptional; short brown hair tied back in a tight bun, bored brown eyes, fair skin, and wearing a cream colored dress suit.

_xPretty…in a human sort of way. Not married though. Shame.x_ A girl thought.

Though she was in the tour group with about ten others, she was by no means a 'normal' girl. She appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen and had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair that was currently tied back in a loose ponytail. Her dark green eyes were currently hidden beneath sunglasses. She wore baggy black pants, a long-sleeved white shirt that said 'love' in pink, sparkly letters, black boots, and was wearing a dark blue baseball cap backwards.

She was convinced she blended in perfectly despite the fact that she was the only one in the group (besides the tour guide) that appeared to be younger then sixty.

_xNo dates work out because she has yet to admit to herself that she's gay.x_ The girl looked over the tour guide again. According to the name tag she wore, her name was Melody.

_xAge? Exactly 22 years, 5 months, 7 days--hours and the like unneeded.x_

Melody continued to drone on about soda and the factory they were at. The other people seemed interested, but the girl was still looking Melody over.

_xOooooh! What's this? A virgin? And Gramma Dite ((1)) said there were no virgins over 20!x_ The girl mentally snorted. _xThis is _exactly_ why I needed to get out. It's been so long since anyone has left Olympus that they don't know _anything_ about the humans anymore!x_

There was a pause in Melody's droning. Apparently they had reached the end of the tour and were now at the gift shop.

_xI've no choice. It is my duty to help this human in the matters of love.x_ The girl swallowed a grin. _xPlus, I've never been on a date with a human! And Gramma Dite's stories were so funny!x_

Melody was answering some last minute questions for the group.

_xIn serious denial about being gay. Why are some humans like that? No matter. All I must do is use a little bit of my charm to push her over the edge.x_ The girl held back a giggle.

While the group wandered about the gift shop, Melody started talking to the man behind the cash register. The girl withheld a sigh. Melody was hoping for a date even though she felt no attraction to this man. Still trying to prove she was straight. How sad.

Hiding behind a rack of postcards, the girl took off her baseball cap putting her hair band and glasses in it. With a small pop the cap disappeared.

Despite being tied back and under a hat for prolonged period of time, her hair remained perfect.

_xI _so_ love being a Goddess.x_

Confidently, she walked up to Melody and tapped her on the shoulder.

Melody spun around and had to fight the blush. Mentally she screamed at herself that she was _not_ attracted to any sort of girls.

The girl had to withhold another giggle at Melody's thoughts.

"Miss… Melody, correct?"

"Ah…y-yes. Can I do anything for you Miss….?"

"Bliss. And yes, I was hoping to talk you…" The girl glanced at the man behind the cash register then looked back at Melody. "Alone."

"R-right." Melody led her out a door that said 'Employees Only' and into what appeared to be the employee lounge.

"Miss…Bliss, right?" Melody said, her discomfort obvious to Bliss.

"Yes, but please no 'miss,' Melody." Bliss purred. _xI can see why Gramma Dite did this so much. This is fun!x_

"A-alright. What did you want to ask me?" A small pink hue decorated Melody's cheeks.

"I was hoping you would be free later tonight. We could…get together?" Bliss smiled.

Melody's blush increased. "Ah… you mean like a… date?"

Bliss walked up closer to Melody. There was about an inch in height difference, but it seemed to work in Bliss' favor. Bliss pressed herself up against Melody, enjoying the effect she was having on the human.

"Yes." Bliss said seductively. "Exactly like a date."

Melody gulped, unable to understand why she wasn't able to resist. She was very good at it by now, but for some reason the though of saying 'no' to Bliss seemed unacceptable.

"Ah.. s-sure. When would be a good time?"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Bliss giggled. That had been _fun_! Melody was now off having sex with some girl they had met at the club.

The best part was that they both were completely sober! Bliss sighed happily. _xThis must be why daddy played matchmaker so much.x_

Bliss was still at the club, her outfit the same as it had been, except she now had a panda bear shaped mini-backpack. She started digging through it, still _very_ proud of herself, when she suddenly frowned. She dug through her bag a bit more desperately.

_xWhere in Tartarus _is_ it!x_

A human teenager had the misfortune to try hitting on Bliss at that precise moment.

"So, Baby--"

"Back off human!" She glared up at him, her canines seemingly getting longer, her eyes slowly turning completely red, her hair taking on the form of snakes…

The boy wisely ran for his life. No one bothered Bliss after that.

_xIt's not here! How can it _not_ be here! Where is that vial! I never--x_ Bliss' head shot up from her backpack as she was hit with a memory.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-Flashback-**x**-**x**-**x**-

_Melody was droning on about something that Bliss didn't care about. The group was looking at the package/shipment of canned cola._

_The group was on what must have been the third floor, looking down on the first. Bored, Bliss took out a vial from her pocket. The vial itself was a clear-blue color and about three inches long, it had what looked like black liquid swirling in it._

_Bliss took the cap off and took a small sip from it. Melody called the groups attention to something and Bliss set it down on the railing. Momentarily forgetting it was there, Bliss leaned against the railing, knocking the vial over._

_The black liquid quickly dripped out, the liquid leaving the vial as if trying to escape._

_At that exact moment, a man wearing the standard issue uniform was carrying the last case of the canned cola to the delivery truck. He didn't see the black liquid that landed on the case and then through it. It kept going through the case until it landed in two separate cans of cola. The cola bubbled then sparkled._

_"As you can see, the process of soda-making isn't..." Melody droned on. Bliss was too caught up in her own thoughts to really pay attention._

_Eventually, they were lead away from that area and towards another one. Without thinking Bliss simply snapped her fingers, the now empty vial disappearing. She didn't even pause her thinking. What was the point? So long as the liquid remained in that vial she could finish it later…_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-End Flashback-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Bliss was staring wide-eyed at her panda.

That vial had contained a love potion. It was something of an energy replenishment to her, but if a _human_ drank that… Bliss gulped. _xIf a human drinks that, they'll fall in love with the first _thing_ they see. Be it another human... an animal... an object...x_

"I am so fucked…"

Her panda remained silent, choosing not to comment.

Bliss whimpered and then did the one thing she did best: cry pathetically.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Hours earlier, the magically-contaminated soda arrived precisely on time to where it was scheduled to be shipped.

It was put on the shelf with the rest of the nonmagically-contaminated sodas and was left there.

Around the time Bliss was introducing Melody to the girl she would later leave with, the magically-contaminated soda was bought.

Yuugi Mutou carried his newly bought soda home.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

(1) It's pronounced Die-tee.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: Mwahahahahahaha! XD


	2. Love Soda

**Title:** Love Potion  
**Part:** 1?  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, Jap names, Perverted!Yami, Possessive!Yami, Yuugishipper!Yami, (Possessive!Yuugi to come) **_!Lemon!_**  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor/PWP  
**Pairings:** YxY for sure, possibly some others.  
**Story Rating:** M/NC-17**  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I dun own YGO, but I do own Bliss. -/whispers/- I'll trade her for hardcore YxY smut!

**Description:** What happens when Yuugi just happens to drink magically-contaminated soda? Why, he falls in love with the first person he sees! Will Yami take advantage of the situation when the object of his affections suddenly starts returning them? Two words: Hell.yes.

**Notes:  
**--_Yami's Personal Thoughts_--  
-_Yuugi's Personal Thoughts_-  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

DK: Wheee! It's meh first lemon! -/sweatdrops and fiddles with her sleeves/- Ner... don't be too hard on me?  
Also, I love constructive criticism for my lemon writing.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Chapter 1  
Love Soda

"So why the long face Yuuge?"

Yuugi slowly lifted his gaze to meet that of his friend's, Jounouchi.

"That bad huh?" Jounouchi remarked as he walked around the counter to sit next to the smaller teen.

Yuugi simply groaned in response.

"Come on Yuuge, I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Yuugi sighed. "The problem? The same person who's _been_ the problem."

Jou remained silent for a second until it clicked. "Your stalker?"

Yuugi glared at his friend. "He does not stalk me."

Jou just grinned. "The what do ya call knowing where _all_ your classes are, followin' ya home, followin' ya to the arcade, followin' ya to--"

"I get it!" Yuugi pouted.

"Come on, why don't you just try goin' out wit da guy? Maybe then he'll stop stalkin' ya."

Yuugi just stared at his friend. "Because he's not really interested."

Jou stared back. "Yuuge, da guy's been stalkin' ya since ya first _met_! Every holiday he always showers ya wit gifts--not to mention when he just randomly buys things for ya--he's always askin' ya out on dates, he's always "defending your honor" as he puts it, he even got a job here ta help ya! _And_! _You're_ always giving him return gifts on white day and defendin' _him_!" Jou smiled knowingly.

Yuugi made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a whimper. "I do not defend him."

Jou just rolled his eyes and smirked. "You just defended him when I said he stalked ya." Jou grinned as the smaller teen glared at him while pouting. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I get it! Today's one of da days he comes in ta spend time wit ya!"

"He comes in to _work_ Katsuya. Not to spend time with me." Yuugi replied stubbornly.

Jou snickered. Yuugi flushed. The door chimed signaling someone had just walked in. Yuugi smiled and was about to greet whoever just walked in, when he froze.

Jou looked up as well and saw why Yuugi froze.

There was Yami. Yuugi's stalk--er admirer of five years. There he was in all his leather glory, glowering at Jou.

Jou sweatdropped, by now used to the possessive nature of Yami.

"I...er... I'm gonna get a soda. Good luck Yuuge." And with that he quickly left. He may have known Yami for about five years, but when the guy glared like that...

It was better to just run.

Looking at Yuugi, Yami's eyes softened dramatically. Yuugi sweatdropped and bit back a gulp.

Before he knew what was going on, Yami was standing next to him, hugging him and nuzzling into his hair. Yuugi blushed.

He was about to say something to Yami, when he suddenly squeaked and managed to jump away. He was holding his bottom protectivly and glaring at Yami with a very obvious blush.

Yami just grinned ferally, causing Yuugi's blush to deepen.

"You look...delicious when you blush Yuugi." Yami purred.

Yuugi was suddenly feeling very uneasy. He knew the look Yami was giving him. It was the look Yami always gave him before Yami pounced him.

"Um... okay. You stay here. I need to go...do something." And before Yami could pounce Yuugi had run into his house, into his kitchen and straight into Jounouchi.

Jou blinked and looked down at his friend.

"Ah...Yuuge?"

"I can't go back in there! He _groped_ me! And he was going to pounce on me!"

Jou snickered. Yuugi glared at him. Jou snickered some more.

"Look, you an' I both know by now that running away from him just makes things worse. So just go back in there--"

"Some friend you are." Yuugi muttered.

"And give him a soda as a peace offering." Jou said, pointedly ignoring his smaller friend.

"Fine, fine. But when I come out of this molested I'm going to blame you."

Jou just grinned and handed Yuugi two sodas. "Anyway, I got to go. Shi--"

"What! You're leaving me here! With him! _Alone_!"

Jou blinked. "Alone? Isn't Jii-san--"

"Egypt, remember?"

Jou grinned, somewhat evilly. Yuugi was unnerved. "Just remember to clean da sheets Yuuge."

And while Yuugi was blinking cutely, Jou wisely chose to run.

"Clean the--" Yuugi's eyes widened as he blushed deeply. He growled something that sounded like 'revenge on Katsuya' when he noticed Jou was already gone.

Taking a deep breath Yuugi went back to the shop. He was immediately nervous when he noticed Yami continually watching him. Watching him with a knowing look.

"Yuugi," He purred, enjoying the blush is tone caused, "Where is Sugoroku jii-san?"

"Ah, Egypt."

"When will he be back?"

"I'm not sure." Still feeling very uncomfortable, Yuugi hoped he'd be able to change to the subject. "Soda?"

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while. Yami, drinking his soda and watching Yuugi. Yuugi, drinking his soda and trying to pretend he didn't notice Yami watching him.

With a final sip, Yuugi finished his soda and was hit with a sudden dizzy spell.

"Yuugi?" Yami's worried voice echoed around his head.

Yuugi's eyes were closed and he was clutching his head. He felt like he was on some sort of roller coaster.

Then it stopped. Someone was holding him.

_-So warm...-_

They were saying something. The person holding him was saying something. Yuugi opened his eyes.

His eyes immediately locked on worried crimson. He felt himself blush lightly.

"Yuugi, are you okay?"

_-He was worried about me. I made Yami worry about me.-_

Biting his lower lip, Yuugi snuggled into Yami. Yami tensed up as Yuugi muttered an apology.

"Y-Yuugi?"

"Yami..." Yuugi sighed happily wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

Yami felt his breath hitch.

Inwardly pouting, Yami decided it would be best if Yuugi lied down for a bit. Picking Yuugi up bridal style, he walked back into the house and carried Yuugi upstairs to his room.

Yuugi immediately fell asleep.

Yami scowled and went to close the shop for the day. He then smirked when he realized he had Yuugi all to himself. All alone and all to himself.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

A few hours later, Yuugi awoke with a groan. Immediately he noticed Yami watching him. He blushed cutely and smiled at Yami, sitting up and pushing his blanket to the floor.

"Have you been watching me this whole time Yami-chan?" Yuugi asked tilting his head to the side in a very cute manner.

Yami blinked and was silent for a minute. Wondering why Yuugi suddenly added '-chan', but also admiring how cute Yuugi was. And trying to keep himself from pouncing.

_--Yuugi may be sick. Pouncing him wouldn't...--_

"Yami-chan?"

_--Screw it.--_ And with that thought Yami pounced on Yuugi, ending up straddling said boy's waist.

Yuugi blushed and smiled shyly up at Yami. Yami smirked, happy at this new reaction.

Yami then pouted when Yuugi started wriggling out from under him. Pouting at the loss, but also deeply enjoying the feeling of Yuugi wriggling under him.

Then Yuugi did something unexpected. He didn't fully wriggle out from under Yami. Instead he only wriggled out enough so that he could sit up enough to wrap his arms around Yami's waist.

Yami was confused but definitely happy. Happy that Yuugi was cuddling with him, confused because of the same thing. Usually when he pounced Yuugi, said boy would blush and demand Yami get off him. Yami would do so, but then attach himself to Yuugi for the rest of the day.

Yami shivered suddenly. Yuugi was tracing patterns on his back.

"Yami-chan? Were you really watching me the whole time?"

Yami didn't fail to notice how seductive Yuugi sounded.

"Of course I was." Yami said nuzzling Yuugi.

Yuugi stopped tracing patterns on Yami's back drawing a growl of protest. Yuugi giggled.

"Yami-chan?" Yuugi asked looking Yami in the eyes.

Yami's breath hitched again. In Yuugi's eyes he saw love, adoration, and lust. He had never seen it so openly in Yuugi's eyes before.

"Do you love me?" Yuugi asked, fear was now evident as well.

Still locked in gazes with Yuugi, Yami smiled. His special-warm-only-for-Yuugi smile. "Of course I do Yuugi. I've loved you since I first met you."

"Then kiss me."

Yami was shocked but more than happily complied. Pushing Yuugi down into the bed so that he was fully laying on him, Yami locked his lips with Yuugi's. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer as Yami begged for entrance--which was more than happily granted.

Moaning at finally being able to taste the object of his affections, Yami slowly began to memorize the wet cavern. As his tongue explored inside Yuugi's mouth, Yami's hands began to wonder. His slowly traced Yuugi's skin under his shirt, coming to rest at his nipples. Very slowly he began to massage one of them loving the whimpers he received from Yuugi.

When breathing became an issue, Yami slowly pulled away and began to suck on the side of Yuugi's neck, while continuing to massage the nipple. Yuugi moaned, arousing him even more.

"Yaaaaaamiiii-chaaaan..."

"Hm?"

"Take me?"

Yami stopped his ministrations and looked at Yuugi. Yuugi was blushing and his eyes were half closed from pleasure. Yuugi looked back up at Yami, love and lust even more apparent in his eyes.

_--If this is just a very realistic dream,--_ Yami thought. _--I am going to _kill_ the gods.--_

Yami nuzzled Yuugi's hair, loving the intoxicating smell. "Yuugi, are you sure?"

"_Yes_. Take me now."

Yami crushed his lips against Yuugi's as his hands went down to Yuugi's pants. Though a bit clumsy, he managed to shimmy them off of Yuugi's hips. Breaking from the kiss, Yami pulled Yuugi's shirt off of him. He paused a moment to admire the scene before him.

Yuugi's hair was a bit tousled, his lips were swollen, the hickey he had made before was apparent, and his beautiful violet eyes were lit with a passion that made Yami even harder.

Yami was about to take Yuugi's boxers off, but the little one made it apparent he wanted to see Yami naked as well. Yami smirked and licked the shell of Yuugi's ear (delighting in the shiver he caused) before complying. He yanked his pants as well as his own boxers off throwing them haphazardly across the room. His shirt soon followed.

Yami noticed Yuugi staring at his hard-on with a wide-eyed look. Yami chuckled.

"Like what you see?" He purred.

Yuugi blushed and nodded his head shyly.

Yami ran his fingers lightly over Yuugi's own bulge, causing him to buck his hips slightly.

"Let me see you?" Yami whispered huskily.

Shyly, Yuugi took his own boxers off. Yami stared, causing yet another blush to appear on Yuugi's face. Yami smirked and pounced Yuugi, resuming their earlier positions, this time without any annoying clothes.

Yami ground his hips into Yuugi's, causing them both to moan. Yami bent his head down and started to suckle on one of Yuugi's nipples. Yuugi arched into Yami, whimpering and pleading for more. When satisfied that the nipple was hard enough, Yami licked his way across Yuugi's chest to the other one. Yuugi mewled.

This time, Yami continually ground his hips into Yuugi's while he suckled. Yuugi was soon writhing under him, bucking and arching and begging for more.

Yami kissed his way from Yuugi's nipple to his ear, tacking time to nibble and suck on the lobe.

"Yuugi," Yami whispered huskily, "Do you have anything we can use for lubrication?"

"Ni-nightstand." Yuugi panted out.

Still straddling the younger teen, Yami reached over to the nightstand. In the first drawer he found a bottle of lotion.

Yami slicked up three of fingers. He slid off Yuugi just enough to reach the boy's opening. He inserted one finger into Yuugi.

Yuugi gasped at the feeling and was soon mewling for more. Yami inserted his other fingers, one at time, giving Yuugi enough time to adjust each time. Yami started making a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch Yuugi further. Satisfied that Yuugi was fully prepared, he withdrew his fingers.

"Y-yami! Please!" Yuugi whimpered between pants.

Yami smirked as he began to slick his very hard erection. "Shhh... relax Yuugi."

Yuugi instantly relaxed, looking at Yami through half-lidded eyes expectantly.

Cupping Yuugi's buttocks, Yami positioned himself at Yuugi's entrance. He slowly started to push into his petit lover, moaning at the warmth and tightness. Yuugi slowly wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, moaning his name.

Yami waited for Yuugi to fully adjust before pulling out of him and slamming back in. Both boys gasped at sensation it caused. Yami continued to pull out and thrust back in until he found the spot that had Yuugi arching and screaming his name. Yami pulled out and now, with each thrust rammed into that bundle of nerves, causing Yuugi scream and plead for more and faster and harder.

Yuugi's fists clenched the bed sheets so hard he pulled them loose. Yuugi screamed out Yami's name as his muscles clenched, his seed spilling between their bodies.

Yami groaned at the feeling of Yuugi tightening around his own member. As he continued to pound into Yuugi until his own climax overtook him. Yami moaned Yuugi's name as his own seed filled his smaller lover.

Panting, Yami pulled out of Yuugi and collapsed next to him. He groped for the blanket on the floor, pulling Yuugi close to him in a possessive manner and then covering them both in the blanket. Yuugi snuggled close to Yami with a soft smile.

Exhausted, but very content, they both fell asleep.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

DK: -/squee/- My first lemon! -/beams proudly/-  
Smurf: -/giggles/- Anyway, **Next chapter!  
**DK: Yami discovers that it _wasn't_ just a happy-wet-dream!  
Smurf: Yuugi shows off his possessive side!  
DK: Bliss has a nervous breakdown with her backpack!  
Sly: And another person drinks the _other_ can of magically-contaminated soda!  
DK: OMG! Sly you're too young for this story!  
Smurf: And that was _my_ line! -/twitch/-  
Sly: All this and more next time on: _Love Potion!  
_DK: YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE IN HERE!  
Smurf: STOP STEALING MY LINES!  
Sly: -/runs away and is chased by DK and Smurf/-


End file.
